Kiss Me Again
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. James ruins Logan date with Camille.


**Kiss Me Again**

**Pairing: Jagan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that you may recognize, or BTR. The only thing that I own is the plot.**

**A/N: This is just something that I thought of about an hour ago, maybe – probably not even that. So, if it's not that great, I'm sorry.**

"James, you are such a jerk!" a very pissed off Logan said, walking into 2J to yell at the pretty boy.

"What?" James asked, feigning innocence.

"You know damn well 'what'!" Logan said, glaring at the boy that thought he could get away with what it is that he did. And what is it that he did? Well, it wasn't hidden from the three best friends of Logan's that he was bisexual. And. To make things worse, is that Logan figured out he was interested in guys when he moved here. Here in California, Logan got to spend so much more time with the pretty boy and he started seeing James in a different light then he used to. And soon, that light turned into something more; a crush, if you will. But Logan wasn't good with hiding his feelings, especially from his three best friends. And since Kendall and Carlos figured out his little _secret_, he was sure that James had to know.

Anyways, Logan had a date with Camille tonight. And he was looking forward to getting away from the pretty boy that haunted his every thought. But when Logan went to pick up Camille, he was told by Camille's father that she couldn't see him tonight – or any night, really. And that confused Logan. So, when he asked why, Camille's father said that Logan spent too much time with the band – which wasn't his fault – and that someone – James – told him that Logan had impure thoughts about his daughter. And really, he didn't have those kinds of thoughts about _Camille _of anyone else, for that matter; everyone except _James_, of course. But he wasn't about to out himself to Camille's _father_ so soon.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about, _Logie_." James said, noticing the shiver that coursed through Logan's body with the mention of his nickname. James knew about Logan's little crush, and he – honestly – thought that it was cute that Logan liked him, at first at least. But then, James started thinking about the things that he could get Logan to do for him, and realized that maybe – just maybe – there were more feelings in the mix than just a crush. And so, he stopped getting Logan to do things for him, trying to loosen the ties that they had on each other – to get Logan to fall for someone else. But that only got James thinking about the nerdy teenager more than he wanted to. Before he knew it, James had developed a crush on said nerdy boy; and he knew how Logan felt. James knew what it meant to want to do everything for that one special someone. So, he figured that he would ease into telling Logan about his true feelings. And having Logan going on dates with Camille every chance that he got, was not doing any good for either of them. So, James felt the need to get rid of any chance of Logan going on another date with Camille; hence the 'impure thoughts' that Logan supposedly had about Camille.

"You ruined my date with Camille!" Logan yelled at James. He didn't really want to have this conversation with the other two around, but he would rather not be in a room with just him and James.

"And how did I do that? I've been here all day." James said. He did have a point, he hadn't left the apartment all day, only leaving the couch to get something to eat or using the bathroom. But that was beside the point; James could have done that yesterday.

"So! That doesn't mean anything. You could have talked to Camille's father yesterday!" Logan said, voice lowering a little when he noticed Carlos and Kendall running into the room to see what was going on. "I mean, you did disappear and not tell _anyone _where you were."

"So, that automatically makes _me _the bad guy?" James asked.

"Just admit that you ruined my date!" Logan demanded.

James had to admit, seeing Logan taking demand was a huge turn on. But, right now was not the time to be getting an erection, especially with Kendall and Carlos in the room.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, deciding to take charge so the fight didn't escalate any further than yelling.

"James ruined my date with Camille! And now, he's denying it!" Logan said, probably a little too loud, turning towards Kendall.

"I never once denied anything, Logan!" James said, "I just simply asked you a question on how you knew it was me." Which was a good point, if Logan thought about it, but he wasn't about to give in to James and his stupid cleverness.

"Well, you never said you did it, either!" Logan said, getting irate that James was speaking the truth.

"Did I have to? I mean, you already _knew _that it was me. So, why would I have to tell you that I did it?"

"Alright! You two, stop fighting! Carlos, why don't you go back to my room and get started on the movie?" Kendall said, turning towards Carlos. Kendall didn't like when Carlos saw any of his best friends fighting, especially since Carlos was such an easy person to get along with.

Carlos quickly nodded his head, in reply, and made his way back towards Kendall's room.

"Now, there is absolutely NO reason for the two of you to be fighting, especially since no one was denying anything." Kendall said, turning his attention towards Logan. "What did James do to ruin your date, Logan?"

"Well, he went to talk to Camille's father at some point and told him that I was having impure thoughts involving Camille; which _isn't _true!" Logan said, sending a glare to James.

When Logan looked back over at Kendall, Kendall had a look on his face that clearly said that he was trying hard not to laugh. Logan wasn't sure what made this situation funny, except for one thing…

"If it's not her, then who is it that you dream about, _Logie_?" Kendall asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Shut up!" Logan said, blushing like crazy because the person in his dreams was standing not even two feet away. And Logan noticed that he wasn't that close a minute ago.

"Aww, why is Logie embarrassed about his wet dreams? I mean, it isn't like the person is in this room, right?" James asked, his own smirk forming on his lips. But that didn't stop the thoughts of maybe James had gotten the signs wrong? What if Logan liked _Kendall_ and not James? What if he just ruined everything with Logan and Camille for nothing?

And at that moment, Logan knew that James knew about his little crush. Because James wouldn't be asking a question like that, in those words, unless he knew. But even though Logan figured that out, he couldn't help the blush deepen on his face.

"Well," Logan said, barely above a whisper. "What if that person was in this room?" He wasn't sure if they heard him, until Kendall face softened and James' smirk dropped from his face. "What?"

"Who is it, Logan?" Kendall asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I – uh – I don't wanna say." Logan said, turning his gaze down towards the floor. He didn't want to look up at James when he heard the truth, because he was fairly certain that James would get it out of him.

"Is it Kendall?" James asked.

"N-no." Logan said.

James hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until he breathed out, sighing in relief that he was right about his assumptions. "Is it me, Logie?"

Logan nodded his head, not wanting to trust his voice or look up at James or Kendall; because he knew that his face would betray himself.

"Logan, you know, there is nothing wrong with that; right?" Kendall asked, after a couple minutes of silence. He wasn't sure why James didn't say anything back to Logan's revelation, but was kind of surprised that Logan seemed scared. Logan was smart, obviously getting A's in every subject that he ever took; but when it came to people liking him, he knew nothing. Apparently, there is a thing as a difference between street smarts and book smarts.

"wh-what does that mean?"

This time, James was the one to talk. "Logan, you have nothing to be afraid of. You're not going to lose me. Well, unless you want to. But I don't." James took a step towards Logan, catching Logan's attention from the corner of his eye.

As soon as Logan looked up at James, James was already as close as he could get to Logan without actually touching him. "Really?"

"Logan, you're not losing me ever." James smiled as Logan's face brightened. "And…"

"What?" Logan asked, completely oblivious of the teenager that was quietly leaving the room.

Before Logan could object, James lifted his hand and touched Logan's cheek. Logan wasn't sure what James was about to do, but remained still, nonetheless. And as James leaned in to kiss Logan, Logan leaned in also, meeting James halfway. As their lips touched, as cliché as it sounds, Logan swore he saw fireworks in the distance as he was closing his eyes.

It was just a simple kiss, nothing over the top for a first kiss, but as they pulled apart, they felt as if they had been holding their breaths for minutes – maybe even hours (although it's impossible).

"Just so you know, _Logie_, I've known that you like me." James said, a little embarrassed about admitting that. "And, I've grown to like you, too."

"Y-you knew?" Logan asked, not sure if he was pissed off or flattered.

"Uh, yeah; sorry about not telling you sooner." James said, "It's just I wasn't a hundred percent sure. So, I asked Kendall and he didn't like that he ended up telling me. But I quickly told him that I felt the same way. So, he played the big brother role, and told me never to hurt you. And, I won't hurt you; Logan, I promise."

Being bold, Logan said the one thing that he knew – at the moment – would help ease the awkwardness. "Kiss me again, James?" Even though it came out as a question, it did the trick.


End file.
